Hawk Moth
Hawk Moth (Le Papillon in the French version, which translates to "The Butterfly") is the main antagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir who wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and powers for himself. He creates and leads the akumas, white butterflies corrupted with evil who transform normal people into supervillains. Appearance Hawk Moth is tall with dark gray eyes. He wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black vest, a light pink butterfly-shaped bow with a purple button in the center, and black dress pants. Over his head, he wears a grey mask. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appears above his face and around his eyes. Personality Hawk Moth is cold, cunning, and determined. His greatest desire is to claim Miraculouses for himself, and nothing will stand in his way. His akumatized villains are his most powerful known weapon. He chooses his victims carefully and cleverly, giving them ideas if they're struggling to think up ones. He is a great deceiver, persuading people that he cares about their problems and give them powers, when in fact, he does it because of his ulterior motive to use them to get the Miraculous for him. If things aren't going his way, he easily loses his patience, threatening harm to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and even the villains he creates. After defeat, Hawk Moth vows revenge and, while stopping for a while afterwards, doesn't wait too long to try again with his akumas. Powers and Abilities Hawk Moth can energize butterflies with dark energy, which transforms them into akumas. He sends them out to possess the object of a vulnerable person, and then after they agree to serve him, he transforms them into supervillains, corrupting their personalities and granting them a wide variety of superpowers and abilities. To telepathically communicate with his creations, a pink butterfly-shaped frame of light appears in front of his and the villain's faces. These powers do have their limitations however. He is only ever seen creating one akumatized villain at a time, only being able to make one villain over the course of an indeterminate amount of time, probably powering himself up as a person creates the needed amount of negative energy, since he corrupted both Chloé and Sabrina on the same day. He needs to convince his victims to accept the powers that he grants, and the akumatized supervillains that he creates - while corrupted - do still have a will of their own and can either disobey or carry out his orders incompetently. For a brief amount of time however, he can control the villain's body, preventing them from doing anything else. It is currently unknown if he has any physical capabilities on his own. All of his powers stem from the Butterfly/Moth Miraculous and Nooroo, the kwami that powers it. Without the miraculous, he is completely powerless. Akumatized Villains *Lady Wifi *Rogercop *Simon Says *Bubbler *Copy Cat *Pharaoh *Dark Cupid *Kung Food *Mr. Pigeon *Stormy Weather *Timebreaker *Evilustrator *Horrificator *Darkblade *The Mime *Princess Fragrance *Animan *Pixelator *Guitar Villain *Gamer *Reflekta *Puppeteer *Antibug *Volpina *Stoneheart *Santa Claws Gallery Moth Miraculous.png|The Moth Miraculous that imbues Hawk Moth with all of his powers. Photo Moth Miraculous.png|A photograph of Mrs. Agreste kept in the Moth Miraculous under Hawk Moth's ownership. Hawk Moth Silohette.png|Hawk Moth, unmasked and in silhouette. Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug Beginning.gif|Hawk Moth ready to create a supervillain. Hawk Moth Akuma butterfly.gif|Hawk Moth turning a butterfly into an akuma. Hawk Moth Persuasion.gif|Hawk Moth communicating with those under his influence. Hawk Moth Telepathy.gif|Hawk Moth telepathically communicating with Dark Cupid. Volpina Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.jpg|An illusion of Hawk Moth made by Volpina to distract Ladybug and Cat Noir. tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o5_500.gif tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o4_500.gif tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o3_500.gif tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o2_500.gif tumblr_o39uwcZUm01v1axq4o1_r1_500.gif Trivia *The most popular theory surrounding Hawk Moth is that his secret identity is in fact Gabriel Agreste, Cat Noir's father. They are the same height, possess the same eye color, they both possess the same silver ring on their middle finger on the left hand, Hawk Moth keeps a photo of Mrs. Agreste in his Miraculous and they are both voiced by the same English, French, Korean, and Spanish voice actors. *Another theory suggests that his secret identity is Mr. Kubdel, the father of Alix and Jalil. Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hegemony Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Bigger Bads Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Trickster Category:Non-Action Category:Crime Lord Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Superorganism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Embezzlers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Malefactors Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Doctors and Scientists